


Bursting at the Seams

by liamthebastard



Series: Hometown Glory Expanded Universe [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto was not even supposed to be here but here he is, Kinda, M/M, Meet the Family, Meet the Found-Family isn't a real tag apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi meets Oikawa's friends in Tokyo.</p>
<p>The second installment in a series of post-Hometown Glory fics in which Iwaizumi and Oikawa learn how to heal and love each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bursting at the Seams

Hajime was _not_ nervous. Nervous was not at all what he was feeling. His fingers were drumming on his leg not due to nerves but because he had a song stuck in his head. He kept glancing at the door not because someone was due to be coming through it soon, but because Oikawa had popped out to the corner store and left his keys on the table and Hajime didn’t want him to be locked out. 

The door swung open, and Hajime did _not_ jump at the sound, and did _not_ immediately relax when he heard Oikawa call out from the door. 

“ _Iwa-chan_ , I’m back!” Oikawa shouted, the door still half open behind him. Hajime rolled his eyes, but walked to the door, catching Oikawa around the waist with his arm and spinning him into a quick kiss. Oikawa squeaked but melted into Hajime’s embrace quickly. 

“Couldn’t even get inside, first, Oikawa? Gross, nobody needs to see that,” a low voice drawled from the front door. Hajime jumped back and Oikawa just sighed. 

“Couldn’t have waited _one minute_ , Kuroo?” Oikawa grumbled. He stepped to the side and revealed a lanky man with seemingly permanent bedhead. Behind him stood a smaller man, with bleached blond hair and dark roots pulled up into a bun. Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma, Oikawa’s best friends in Tokyo, and the main cause of Hajime’s… _not_ nervousness. 

Kozume stepped inside just behind Kuroo, and Oikawa closed to door behind them with an air of exhaustion. Kuroo made a beeline for the couch and took up what had been Hajime’s spot until Oikawa had arrived. Hajime raised his eyebrow, but let it happen. It wasn’t worth arguing over when he hadn’t even been introduced to the guy yet. 

Oikawa seemed to realize this, and turned from where he was setting his bag down. “Oh! Iwa-chan, this is Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou,” he said, gesturing to each of them in turn. “And guys, this is Iwaizumi Hajime, my best friend.” Kozume made some kind of a face at Oikawa at the last, but then turned his weirdly piercing gaze on Hajime.

“Kenma’s fine,” he said. Hajime felt startled, and it must have showed, because Oikawa started to speak. 

“Ken-chan doesn’t stand on ceremony,” Oikawa chirped, and Kenma made another face at the nickname. “Kuroo on the other hand, could stand to use it a little more.” 

Kuroo made an offended sound from the couch, but otherwise didn’t move. Oikawa pulled a can of soda from the bag and chucked it at Kuroo’s head. “Lazy cat, get your ass up and help me put these away,” Oikawa ordered, gesturing to the bag of snacks he’d picked up. 

Hajime watched in amusement as Kuroo groaned and grumbled but eventually stood up and let Oikawa boss him around the kitchen. Hajime took one half of the couch and Kenma took the other. The other man curled up and pulled a game up on his phone, while Hajime watched Kuroo and Oikawa unload groceries like it was a dance. 

“What, can’t get your boyfriend to help out?” Kuroo asked, a lazy smirk spread across his face. Hajime and Oikawa both froze for a split second. They hadn’t talked about labels, about what it was they were doing, and for some reason _boyfriend_ just didn’t sit right. 

Thankfully, Kenma chose that moment to speak up. “Kuro, if you don’t shut up you’re going to sleep on the balcony for a month,” he said placidly, his eyes never leaving the game he was playing on his phone. 

“Kennnmaaaa,” Kuroo whined. “Why are you so cruel to me?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Oikawa chimed in. 

Kuroo smirked again. “Yeah, that’s true,” he replied, and Kenma, without taking his eyes off his game, reached out and grabbed a magazine from the nearby table, and lobbed it with alarming accuracy at Kuroo’s head. 

“Idiot,” Kenma muttered, and continued with his game like nothing happened. 

Hajime chuckled, but took it as his cue to stand and help with the last of the groceries. Oikawa tried to shoo him out, but Hajime was stubborn and insisted on helping, even if he had to search through a few cabinets to find exactly where everything went. Once the last of the groceries were stashed, the trio returned to the living room where Kuroo sat immediately next to Kenma, who leaned gently against his shoulder, and left Hajime and Oikawa to take the arm chairs across the room from each other. 

Without conscious permission, Hajime’s fingers started to drum a nervous tattoo into the arm of the chair. Kenma’s eyes flashed up at the sound, and then fixed on Hajime’s face for a split second, making him feel like he was being x-rayed, before returning to his game without saying a word. Oikawa, however, took notice, and opened his mouth to speak. 

“Iwa-cha-” he started, but he never got to finish the nickname. Instead, his front door slammed open and a whirlwind entered. 

“You will not believe what just happened! So I was on my run right and I’d stopped to pet a dog and - GWAAHH! Kuroo! I didn’t know you were here! _That’s_ why you didn’t answer my calls! And holy shit, who are you? Oho, who is this?” A loud-mouthed guy with hair that stuck up like he’d been struck by lightning had barged through the door, and was now bombarding Oikawa with questions while he clambered over the couch to harass Kuroo with a headlock. 

Clearly, Hajime had missed something. 

“Bo! Dude, chill, we’re not going anywhere,” Kuroo laughed, flipping the hold until he had the other man pinned under his arm. 

“Kou-chan, didn’t we have a whole conversation about _calling_ before showing up unannounced at my place?” Oikawa sighed, fingers at his temples. 

The man perked up from the headlock easily, knocking Kuroo back into the couch where Kenma was watching with an amused glint in his eyes. “Well, I _did_ call, but then no one answered! And I have to tell _someone_ so I just came by and your door was unlocked so I came in!”

Oikawa turned to glare at Kuroo. “ _You_ ,” he said, pointing aggressively, “left the door unlocked and let the owl in. You get to be responsible for him.” Kuroo made an offended squawking sound, and the other man repeated it. Oikawa ignored them and turned to face Hajime. “Iwa-chan, I was hoping to put this one off, but this is Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo’s pet owl.”

Another offended sound from both Kuroo and Bokuto. 

“Tooru just doesn’t want to admit he _likes_ Bokuto’s loud personality,” Kenma mumbled, just loud enough for Hajime to hear it and laugh. 

“Ken-chan’s spreading lies again!” Oikawa whined, and Hajime laughed harder. 

He stood up and crossed the room to where Bokuto was perched on the couch. “Iwaizumi Hajime, good to meet you,” he said, nodding a bit. Bokuto grinned, his smile as bright as the white streaks in his hair. 

“Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san,” he said, his voice suddenly a lot calmer than it had been moments earlier. 

Hajime almost frowned in confusion at the abrupt switch in Bokuto’s personality, but smothered it quickly so as not to make a bad impression. 

“Kou-chan,” Oikawa cooed from by the kitchen. “Since you’re here, would you do me a favor?” 

Bokuto’s gold eyes flashed warily. “What do you want?” he asked carefully. Hajime smirked to himself and leaned against the nearby armchair. Clearly Oikawa’s friends were familiar with Oikawa’s particular brand of trouble making. 

Oikawa whistled and pursed his lips for a moment. “Nothing big, but since you showed up, _unannounced_ , the least you could do was order pizza. I only bought enough groceries to feed four, and I know how you eat,” Oikawa finished with a trademark grin. 

Kuroo added his agreement to the plan, and even Kenma made some kind of affirmative grunt from his perch. Finally, Bokuto looked to Hajime as his last hope, and Hajime just shook his head. 

“Looks like you’re buying dinner, Bokuto-san,” Hajime said easily. 

Bokuto grimaced and whined, but pulled out his phone and quickly placed an order for five large pizzas. “It’ll be about a half hour,” Bokuto sighed. His hair seemed to have wilted along with his mood, and Kuroo crossed the room to fluff it up. 

“Quit pouting, Bo, you know the rules. I bought last time Oikawa caught me breaking in. You get caught, you feed us,” Kurro said. 

“Breaking in?” Hajime asked. Oikawa straightened up from where he was leaning against the wall. 

“Yeah, Dumbass One and Dumbass Two over there have emergency copies of my key because Ken-chan left it lying around. They have a very loose understanding of the word ‘emergency’,” Oikawa sighed. “So any time I catch them here, they have to feed us all. I was hoping it’d discourage the behavior, but they just keep showing up.” 

“Like something as trivial as money could keep us from you, Oikawa,” Kuroo said, his smirk as slow as a cat stretching in the sun. “Aside from Kenma, you’re easily our favorite.” 

Kenma kicked out with a single foot and nailed Kuroo right in the side. Kuroo wheezed out a full breath of air, and when he caught his breath again, immediately turned to Kenma with a whine. “Babe, why are you so _mean_?” he asked. Kenma raised a single eyebrow, didn’t take his eyes off his game, and kicked Kuroo in the side again, harder. 

Kuroo winced, but didn’t say anything this time, just let it happen. Hajime smiled softly. As odd as their relationship was, it was clear Kenma and Kuroo were in love. Once Kuroo settled down, Kenma shifted slightly so his legs were draped over Kuroo’s lap, and Kuroo automatically started kneading gently at his calves like it was routine. 

“They’re disgusting,” Oikawa murmured in Hajime’s ear. Hajime jumped a little, he wasn’t sure when Oikawa had crossed to stand behind him, but it had happened at some point. Kuroo and Kenma were chatting with Bokuto -well, Kuroo and Bokuto were talking, Kenma was occasionally weighing in to insult Kuroo and Bokuto both in turn- and Oikawa had taken the opportunity to creep up behind Hajime. Oikawa tapped Hajime’s forehead with his finger, and glanced back towards the couch. 

“They seem like they know each other really well,” Hajime finally said, since Oikawa was clearly waiting on some kind of response. 

“Kuroo and Kenma have been friends since childhood. It just took Kuroo a while to pull his head out of his ass and see what was in front of him. They’ve been together since college, since Kenma moved in with us,” Oikawa said. 

Hajime turned to study Oikawa’s face. “You mean since you called them out on their bullshit,” Hajime said. 

Oikawa grinned, and Hajime’s heart kicked into overdrive. “You know me so well, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chuckled. 

“Not as well as I’d like to,” Hajime replied without thinking. Oikawa’s face showed shock for a moment, and a hint of hurt, but it smoothed over almost instantly as a knock sounded at the door. 

“Pizza!!” Bokuto exclaimed, and charged towards the door, seemingly forgetting that he had to pay. When the door opened, to reveal a very startled delivery girl, Bokuto remembered to pay, and came back in with a tower of pizzas. “Hey, Tooru-chan, where do you want these?” 

The nickname prickled under Hajime’s skin, irritating him in a way he didn’t expect. His shoulders tightened, and an involuntary frown spread over his face. 

“On the coffee table’s fine, Kou-chan,” Oikawa said, still looking at Hajime and ignoring Bokuto’s boisterous nature. “Iwa-chan, come to the kitchen with me to get plates and drinks?” He pushed off from the chair and moved to the kitchen, completely trusting that Hajime would follow. 

Oikawa led him into the small kitchen and around the corner, putting them just out of sight of the group in the living room. Immediately Oikawa spun, leaning against the counter and eyeing Hajime carefully. 

“What was that about?” Oikawa asked. “Kou-chan got the food and you just… tightened up.” 

Hajime grit his teeth. “It’s stupid,” he hedged, but Oikawa just frowned at him. “Fine, fine. He…” Hajime brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck and looked away. “He called you _Tooru-chan_.” Gods, even _saying_ it made him angry. 

Oikawa looked at him for a few moments in silence, his brow furrowed as he thought over what Hajime had said. “Hajime,” Oikawa said finally. “Kou-chan and Kuroo both call me that, when the mood strikes them. Do you know why?” Hajime shook his head, still unable to face Oikawa fully. Oikawa stepped forward, and cupped Hajime’s chin, forcing him to look Oikawa in the eye. 

“Because the one time they tried to call me Trashykawa I almost lost it,” Oikawa said firmly. “They weren’t creative enough to come up with another nickname, so I let them use that if they wanted to. Kuroo doesn’t use it much, but Kou-chan uses it a lot.” 

Hajime sighed but turned to begin grabbing drinks while Oikawa gathered plates for everyone. It was still niggling at him, but it wasn’t really worth trying to fight. It was just stupid jealousy over a nickname that meant nothing. It wasn’t even because of the nickname. It was the familiarity, the way Bokuto and Kuroo and Kenma seemed to fit perfectly into Oikawa’s sparse apartment and make themselves at home. How Bokuto had been so comfortable here that he’d been able to just walk in, when Hajime still would lurk outside until Oikawa answered his text and opened the door. How the fridge, when he opened it to pull out drinks, housed not just Oikawa’s favorite iced tea and beers, but a few new brands that Hajime knew had to be for the others. 

It was the whole life Oikawa had built for himself in the years they’d been apart. Not the fact that he _had_ a life, Hajime would never begrudge him that, but that Hajime had missed it. 

It was jealousy over the whole side of Oikawa that Hajime still didn’t know. The people in the living room knew this Oikawa, knew him intimately, but Hajime was still stumbling through the early stages. And he wanted to skip ahead. To already know the new Oikawa as well as he’d known the old. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa said again, just before they left the kitchen. He turned, and Oikawa leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Hajime’s cheek. “You’re still my favorite,” Oikawa whispered quietly, and stepped back into the living room. 

Kuroo and Bokuto descended on the pizza like wild dogs, easily putting away an entire pizza each, while Kenma happily set his game aside and munched on his slices of cheese and black olive pizza. Oikawa and Hajime each ate half of a pizza, and Hajime was honestly shocked when he looked over and saw that Kenma had somehow eaten an entire pizza himself. 

“Ken-chan, when was the last time you ate? Is Kuroo failing to keep you fed?” Oikawa asked playfully. Kenma made a face and shoved his now-empty box away. Kuroo made an offended noise, but was too caught up in his eating contest with Bokuto. They’d each moved on to their second pizza, but it looked to be slowing down. 

“Hajime,” Kenma said softly. “What is it exactly you do?”

“I work at a convenience store back in Miyagi,” Hajime said. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “He runs the place, he means. Practically owns it,” he elaborated. Hajime flushed to the tips of his ears. 

Kenma made an assessing sound in the back of his throat and Hajime had to squash the feeling of being x-rayed. Of all of Oikawa’s friends, Kenma was easily the most intimidating. Hajime liked him, but that piercing gaze was more than a little terrifying. 

Finally, Bokuto called uncle on the eating contest, claiming he was going to die if he had to eat another bite. Kuroo, as the victor, got to send Bokuto to put away all the leftovers while he meandered his way over to where Hajime was sitting. 

“So, Iwaizumi-san,” Kuroo said, and already Hajime didn’t like the small smirk he had. “I hear you were quite the ace in high school.” 

“I did alright,” Hajime replied warily. “It was really my captain that made us so great.” 

Oikawa turned a brilliant red and took a huge gulp of his drink to try and conceal it, but Hajime saw, and chuckled. 

“I’m gonna run to the corner store and get some beer, Ken-chan, come with me,” Oikawa announced, standing up suddenly. 

“Wah! Tooru-chan, can I come too?” Bokuto asked. Oikawa just nodded and gestured for Bokuto and Kenma to follow him out the door. Hajime gave Oikawa a plaintive look, but Oikawa just laughed. 

“You two, try not to burn the house down while I’m gone!” Oikawa cooed, and fluttered his fingers at them as he shut the door. 

Kuroo and Hajime stared uncomfortably at each other for a moment after the door closed, and Hajime was fine with sitting in awkward silence until everyone else came back, but apparently Kuroo had something against silence. 

“So, you and Oikawa, you guys… together?” Kuroo said nonsensically. 

“Yeah. What about it?” Hajime asked, already on guard. 

The other man shrugged. “He and I have known each other for a long time. I just wanna make sure he’s making the right choice,” Kuroo said, leveling a serious glare towards Hajime. 

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “The shovel talk? Really?” he asked. “Oikawa’s a grown man, I’m pretty sure he can handle himself.” Kuroo frowned at that, so Hajime elaborated. “Not that I’m planning to hurt him, I just think you should have more faith in your friend.”

“I have plenty of faith in him. I just also _know_ him. He’s brilliant, but when it comes to those he loves, he’d light himself on fire if you mentioned you were cold,” Kuroo said simply. “And I have no interest in seeing him do that again.”

“What do you mean?” Hajime asked. 

Kuroo just looked at him for a minute, confused, then understanding dawned on his face. “He hasn’t told you.” Hajime shook his head. Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, clearly thinking for a minute. “Ask him sometime why he hasn’t been home. You gotta hear it from him, not me.” Kuroo held up a hand to stem Hajime’s sound of protest. “It’s not my story to tell, and Oikawa might not want to tell it to you. It’s not a happy one.”

Hajime settled back into his seat, and watched warily as Kuroo did the same. The awkward silence returned with a vengeance, swallowing the room and its inhabitants whole. It made Hajime’s skin itch now, and he spoke without thought. 

“If I beat you at arm-wrestling, will you tell me about him?” Hajime blurted out. Kuroo’s surprised laugh sounded more like a bark, and Hajime knew he needed to bear a bit of himself before Kuroo would take him seriously. “About who he is now, I mean. I… I missed so much, and I want to catch up. I want to know Oikawa Tooru in the present, not just the one I remember.”

The taller man eyed him carefully for a moment, his gaze piercing as he scanned Hajime’s face for… deception? Anger? Something, the gaze was searching, but whatever he found must have been satisfactory, because he nodded sharply and crouched by the coffee table before leveling a cocky grin at Hajime. 

“Bring it on, short stuff.”

Oh it was _on_. 

 

*

 

By the time Oikawa, Kenma, and Bokuto came back, Kuroo and Hajime were well into their fifth (of nine) rounds of arm wrestling. Kuroo had swept the first three, but Hajime was gaining ground; he’d underestimated the man’s strength at first glance, but now they were fairly even. 

“Oh gods,” Oikawa sighed the moment he saw them both, pushing and straining against each other and talking trash like second-nature. Neither of the men looked up, but both called brief greetings before going back to insulting each other. 

Kenma surveyed the scene carefully, and sniffed derisively as Hajime slammed Kuroo’s arm against the table. Bokuto laughed uproariously at Kuroo’s offended face, and even harder when the pair immediately started the next round. 

When Oikawa looked scandalized, Bokuto just grinned. 

“They’re getting along!” he proclaimed, and just like that, Oikawa was laughing too. 

Hajime was going to pretend that wasn’t why he lost the round to Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end is a little rushed, I've had this on my laptop since fucking March and I just need it to be done and posted.


End file.
